Out Of Phase
by giacinta
Summary: SPN AU. Dean and Sam don't know one another. They meet at Stanford.


Out Of Phase.

XXXX

The black car purred its way through the streets of Stanford, the young man at the wheel tapping to the beat of the rock-music as it blared out from the loudspeakers. To an onlooker he probably seemed one of the crowd of students that frequented the nearby university, his rich dad paying out for a nineteen sixties' muscle car, but they would have been very wrong, for this boy had zero in common with the youths who usually milled about the area.

He was on a mission, a mission that he himself wasn't sure of; all the info he had to go on was a series of demonic omens that had led him to this town.

Dean, for that was his name had been here for forty-eight hours now but everything had been as quiet as the proverbial tomb. He would give it another couple of days for Dad had assured him that the omens were still going strong.

X

He spotted a diner up ahead and drew into the parking lot. His ass was numb from the hours spent driving around and he stretched his muscles languidly before pushing open the restaurant door and seating himself at a table.

The coffee and pie were delicious and he was about to order seconds when a group of students jostled their way through the door laughing and chattering as they made their way to the corner table. He watched as a tall young guy leaned in close to a cute blond, his arm possessively round her waist.

For a micro-second Dean felt a jolt of envy; he had never been much of a one for school although he knew that if he had applied himself he would have been a good student, but the carefree attitude of the kids made him realise just how harsh his own life had been. He sighed and pushed down the thought. What he and his dad did, saving lives and killing evil was more important than becoming a big-ass lawyer or manager.

X

The cute blond whispered something into the tall kid's ear and made her way towards the rest rooms, passing right by Dean and he saw the boyfriend following her with his eyes, the goofy expression in them unmistakably that of a love-sick puppy.

He must have become aware of Dean watching him, for he turned his head and met his eyes and Dean felt a sensation of déjà vu wash over him. The moss-green eyes staring into his seemed familiar but he knew he had never seen the guy before in his life.

He looked away abruptly, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

The kid's gaze had somehow unsettled him and he headed for the exit, the extra helping of pie forgotten.

He couldn't resist taking one last look through the window and he found the eyes still staring back at him inquisitively.

X

He pulled out his phone.

"Dad, how are the omens holding up. I'm freaking fed up with this place. These kids are getting on my nerves."

"The omens are still there, Dean. In fact they're getting stronger. You're just gonna have to hang in there a little longer," his father answered gruffly, never one for lengthy conversations.

Dean cut the call; there was no use arguing with dad, he would just have to wait it out. In the meantime he'd go back to the motel and get in a couple of hours shut-eye. Demons seemed to prefer making their moves at night and he wanted to be up and around when they did.

X

X

The warm glow of light from the apartment windows was the only thing that seemed to be alive in the neighbourhood. Not a soul was to be seen walking the deserted streets as Dean made his rounds.

There was a lull of expectancy in the air, like the calm before a storm!

Dean had never considered himself the intuitive type but he felt himself holding his breath, and this time his intuition was spot on as the Impala's radio began to flicker. Dean felt his hackles rising. Something was about to happen and he wasn't surprised when he saw a burst of flame explode in one of the apartment windows.

He pulled the Impala into the kerb, its brakes squealing in protest and dashed into the building, climbing the stairs two by two, shouldering his way into the small flat on the first floor.

Freakin' bloody hell! The girl he had seen in the diner was pinned to the ceiling, her body surrounded by fire and the kid was trying to throw himself into the flames along with her or so it seemed.

Dean looked up awed and horrified at the poor girl but he understood that there was nothing he could do for her except maybe save her boyfriend. He latched on to him with both arms and dragged him bodily out of the doorway, even as he tried his damnedest to resist.

X

"Come on," he shouted at the thrashing youth, who was calling the girl's name over and over.

"There's nothing you can do for her now, unless you want to burn with her. We've got to get out of here," he yelled as he yanked the boy down the stairs and into the open air.

X

"Jess! Jess! Let me go!" he shouted struggling, and Dean had to use all his strength to keep him from dashing back in.

He wanted to call the fire brigade but he was afraid to let go of the kid and he sighed with relief when he heard the sirens approaching. Thank god, someone else must have called in!

The flames were licking hungrily out of the window and up the outside walls when the first burst of water from the hoses swept up into the flat, and the kid's struggles drew to a halt as the flames were gradually doused and sputtered to a hiss.

Dean still had his arms around the boy, afraid to let go in case he should do something stupid.

X

"You can let go," the young man declared quietly. "I'm not going anywhere. What's the point? Jess is no longer there."

"I'm sorry man," Dean answered sincerely and he meant it. What a horrible way to die; the cute smiling girl he had seen only a few hours earlier was now nothing more than a pile of ashes.

He put a hand on the kid's shoulder fully expecting it to be shrugged off but the guy seemed to be comforted by it as he allowed it to remain.

"Have you somewhere to go to? " Dean asked. "Parents or siblings."

The kid shook his head.

X

"The name's Sam, by the way," he volunteered finally. "The Chinese say that if someone saves your life that person is eternally responsible for it. I wouldn't want to put that burden on you, but thanks anyway. If you hadn't dragged me away I'd probably have died along with Jess. Maybe it would have been better that way."

Sam turned his tear-filled eyes on Dean and an unexpected surge of protectiveness came over him.

Maybe the Chinese weren't wrong after all. He did feel responsible for the kid.

X

"Look, my car's over here. C'mon; sit down. The cops will want to talk to you, so take a minute to pull yourself together."

Sam nodded and came over to sit sideways in the passenger seat, his long legs hanging out the open door

X  
"Listen, I gotta make a call, I won't be a minute," Dean said as he moved a few yards away still keeping his eyes on Sam, not fully convinced that he wouldn't do something stupid.

"Dad. You were right. A poor girl was burned on the ceiling just like Mom was, but there was a guy with her that I managed to save. No, there was no sign of any demon, other than the flickering of the Impala's radio. When I got to the flat the demon, if he was there, was already gone. Yes sir, I'll keep you informed." Dean slipped the phone into his pocket and strolled back to the Impala.

A couple of agents were asking Sam for details of what had happened but it was obvious from the state of the kid that he had had nothing to do with the fire. He had arrived home when the flames were already talking hold. The police seemed convinced and were already chalking the fire down to an unfortunate accident.

X

Dean waited until they had moved away before coming to stand by Sam.

"Um, you said you had nowhere to go. You wanna come back to the motel with me? We can get you a room there for the rest of the night."

X

"Yeah, right! I've got nowhere to go, no money, no clothes, nothing. Everything I had was in the flat. I wouldn't be able to pay for a room even in the most rundown dive, " Sam said bitterly.

"No big. The room I got has twin beds so you can have the empty one for free. Tomorrow you can figure out what to do." Dean offered.

"Thanks but I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight anyway."

"Well then, we can talk if that'll make you feel better." Dean suggested.

Sam lifted his head and gave Dean a watery smile, causing a warm feeling to wash over the older man.

X

His dad would want to know the details of what had happened here and Dean was happy to help the kid; after all he was his responsibility now!

XXX TBC XXX


End file.
